Brother's Keeper Vol 2
by laxplaya
Summary: A continuation of Brother's Keeper


**Brother's Keeper Vol. 2**

Chapter 1  
"Back to the Past"

A/N: The chapter title is an intentional play on 'Back to the Future.'

After seeing Inuyasha and Kagome jump through the well, Sota was determined to return to the Feudal Era. It would be too simple, and quite irritating, however, to just steal a shard every time just for the heck of it. He wanted a real reason to go, a reason of worth, not jealousy. _What can I do though?_ he thought. _I'm not a master archer, or a martial arts expert. All I have are these 'sacred powers,' supposedly, that I don't know a thing about. _He thought long and hard about what he should do, but that was giving him too much of a headache. He opened the well-house doors and walked back into the house. When he opened the door, Mom was waiting for him. She hugged him as hard as she could. "Sota! You're back! I've been worried sick about you. Where have you been all this time?"  
"Mom, do you mind not squishing me?"  
"Oh, sorry. What happened?"  
"Mom, there's something I have to tell you."

Sota then explained how he stole a Shikon shard to travel back in time like Kagome. It brought tears to her eyes. "So, you lied to me. I was calling everyone's mother, your friends, and your friends' friends, even the police," she cried. "I thought someone might have kidnapped you." However, she wiped the tears off her face and stood up. "But I'm glad you're home, safe and sound. So, what would you like for lunch?"  
"Ramen, please."  
_Why am I not surprised?_ she thought.

The next day at school, everyone gathered for an assembly featuring martial artists. Sota was impressed with all of them, but the one that really grabbed his attention was the ninja who threw stars and a big bulls-eye with pinpoint accuracy. After the presentation, Sota snuck out to "backstage" and wanted to talk to the ninja.  
"Mister, what did it take to be able to throw ninja stars like that?"  
"It took years of intense training, kid," he replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I was so impressed by your performance that I was hoping you could be my mentor, or something like that."  
"Look, kid. I'm glad you liked the show, but I don't give lessons. The only advice I can give you is to take karate class, and you really want to throw stars, become a baseball pitcher. It'll help you with accuracy."  
"Thanks, mister."

While it wasn't the answer Sota wanted to hear, he still took the advice into consideration. _Well, karate is a given, but baseball? I hadn't even thought of that. I guess I'll have to give up soccer. _

Over the entire summer vacation, Sota took the advice. He signed up for karate, joined a baseball team as a pitcher, and even bought a dartboard. He became an all-city pitcher by season's end, was quickly rising through the karate ranks, and practically became the best darts player on either side of the Pacific Ocean, as least as far as his family is concerned. When no one was watching, he tried to create "sacred darts," just so he could get used to his newfound powers. His mother made him a ninja outfit, though he lied about the reason, telling her it was for a costume party. He managed to find some old ninja stars in the old storehouse. He practiced throwing them at the wooden dartboard. Then August arrived. Sota felt somewhat ready to go to the Feudal Era, though behind his sister's back again. _I may not be the fighter, but I'm sure Sango should be able to help me once I get there. _

The next day, Kagome came back for a break, and Sota did what he did before, and then some. He packed his own backpack full of his belongings, food, a sleeping bag, etc. After he took a Shikon shard, he put it in his own bottle, and stowed it away. He was finally ready.

* * *

It had been three months since Sota Higurashi last visited the Feudal era. After leading quite a busy summer, he was finally ready to make his return to the past. There was one problem, though. He had to keep his plan away from Kagome, but he felt like he had to tell someone what he wanted to do. So, he confided in his mother. 

"Mom, I really need to talk to you. It's something important," he said.  
"Sure, Sota. I'm always here to provide you an ear," she intentionally rhymed.  
"Can we do this in private?"  
"Uh… sure, honey."

The two went to Mom's room to have this important discussion. Sota quietly shut the door behind him so that it wouldn't create unwanted attention.  
"Mom, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell a single soul about this," he requested.  
"My lips are sealed, honey," she replied.  
"Mom, there's I reason why I've been doing baseball, and karate, and whatnot all summer. (A/N: Yes, 'whatnot' is one word. Look it up in a dictionary) I…I…I've been preparing to go to back to Feudal Japan." Ms. Higurashi gasped, but at the same time, this didn't come as a big shock to her. Somewhere, deep inside her mind, she knew this was coming. She looked down at her son's eyes. They showed nothing but worry, worry that she might not permit him to make let his dream become a reality.  
"Are you sure you should be doing this so soon before school starts?" she asked.  
"Mom, I don't start until late September, and its only early August," he quickly replied.  
"Oh. Well, I guess you can go. I trust Inuyasha and Kagome to protect you. Just don't get yourself in any trouble that you can't handle."  
Sota's face was filled with happiness when her words hit his ears. He stated jumping for joy, not realizing everyone else could hear the big "THUD"s he was making when he hit the floor.

The next day, the family sat down for breakfast, which featured Kagome's delicious omelets. (A/N: I'm referring to the first movie, for those who don't know) Sota kept staring at Kagome, which questions running through his mind. _What if she knows already? What if…? _His train of thought crashed when Kagome snapped him out of his hypnotized state.  
"What in the world are you staring at?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry," he replied.  
"You've been like this all morning."  
"All thirty minutes?"  
"Yes!"

After about an hour, Kagome said her goodbyes and jumped in the well. What she dodn't know was that Sota not far behind. As soon as she jumped, Sota ran as fast as he could toward his room, changed his outfit, and grabbed the bag he prepared for this special day. He then went zooming through the house again, blowing right by his mother.  
"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. Sota came to a halt, turned his head around, and winked her. Suddenly, she understood everything. "Have fun," she said in response.  
Sota ran up to the well-house doors, opened them, closed them, took out his Shikon shard, and jumped over the side of the well like it was a hurdle at a track meet. The experience of traveling through time came back to him, and left him in a state of bliss.

* * *

Remember the three R's: Read, Review and Recommend  
Please read my other fan fiction, "Fox Tales"  
See my Inuyasha AMV "Reborn" at YouTube, ext. /watch?vfO2Bx3HW2jk  



End file.
